mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
One More Day
thumb|300px One More Day — pierwsza z dwóch piosenek z odcinka "My Little Pony: Najlepszy prezent świata". Kucyki śpiewają w niej o przygotowaniach do Wigilii Serdeczności. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Kucyki ::Wigilia Serdeczności ::Już powoli zbliża się :Dash ::Zakupy trzeba zrobić ::Lecz co wybrać mam? Kto wie! :Fluttershy ::Tu ładny kształt, tu kolor cud ::Ja wszystko kupić chcę :Rarity ::Przy prezentach ciągle praca wre ::To już przerasta mnie :Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity ::Jeszcze dzień do naszych świąt :Kucyki ::Kup! Płać! Weź! Złóż! Wstążkę wiąż! :Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity ::Jeden dzień! Naprawdę czuję już to :Kucyki ::Kup! Złóż! Znowu wiąż! :Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity ::Jeden dzień i wszystko udać się ma ::Jeden dzień niech jak najdłużej trwa :Rarity ::Kilka ostatnich chwil :Kucyki ::By dzień świąt naprawdę pięknym dniem był :Pie ::Wigilia Serdeczności tuż ::Radować mi się chce :Applejack ::Cała zbiera się rodzina :Pie ::I każdy ciasto zje :Applejack ::Pracujmy dzielnie w pocie czoła ::Przygotowań moc :Pie i Applejack ::I nie ma rady, swoje pilnie rób ::Bo zaraz przyjdzie noc :Kucyki ::Jeszcze dzień do naszych świąt :Pie ::Kup! Płać! Weź! Złóż! Wstążkę wiąż! :Kucyki ::Jeden dzień! Naprawdę czuję już to :Pie ::Kup! Złóż! Znowu wiąż! :Kucyki ::Jeden dzień i wszystko udać się ma :Wensley ::Jeden dzień, a tak już długo trwa :Applejack ::Zostało kilka chwil :Kucyki ::By dzień świąt naprawdę pięknym dniem był ::Od rana już przygotowania ::(Już przygotowania) ::Idzie czas dekorowania ::(Dekorowania) ::Jednak to przyjemny czas ::Czuć przyjaźni jasny blask ::Mimo że ten dzień tak męczy ::Męczy, męczy nas ::Ach! :Spike ::Wigilia Serdeczności tuż ::Energii coraz mniej ::Twilight, może przerwę zrób :Sparkle ::Nie mamy chwili, tyle wiem ::Zrobiłam listę, zobacz sam ::Nie kończy się zwój ten ::Nie wiem, jak ogarnąć mam ten kram ::Obawiam się, że wszystko to zły sen :Kucyki ::Jeszcze dzień do naszych świąt ::Kup! Płać! Weź! Złóż! Wstążkę wiąż! ::Jeden dzień! Naprawdę czuję już to ::Kup! Złóż! Znowu wiąż! ::Jeden dzień i wszystko udać się ma ::Jeden dzień niech jak najdłużej trwa :Znaczkowa ::Proszę, och, czy załatwić się to da? :Post ::Paczek stos, a z wysiłku płynie łza! :Rose i Lily ::Kup! Złóż! Znowu wiąż! I tak razy dwa! :Wszyscy ::Ten jeden dzień, a potem już wszystko gra! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here ::There's so much left to do :Dash ::Still need to shop for all my friends ::But what to get? No clue! :Fluttershy ::This one is nice, and that's so cute ::Although that's pretty, too :Rarity ::Why do I make all these gifts each year? ::I doubt I'll make it through :Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity ::One more day before the cheer :Kucyki ::Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! :Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity ::One last chance before the holiday's here :Kucyki ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! :Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity ::One more day to make the holiday great ::One more day before we celebrate :Rarity ::One day, and then it's here :Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity ::One more chance to bring that holiday cheer :Pie ::Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here ::A day for us to share :Applejack ::Friends and family all together :Pie ::Pies and Apples and a Pear :Applejack ::Together families, lots of work ::There's so much to prepare :Pie i Applejack ::With all the planning we still have to do ::We've got no time to spare :Kucyki ::One more day before the cheer :Pie ::Stuff! Box! Wrap! Card! Bow! Repeat! :Kucyki ::One last chance before the holiday's here :Pie ::Stir! Pour! Bake! Again! :Kucyki ::One more day to make the holiday bright :Wensley ::One more day, and I can sleep at night :Applejack ::The family's almost here :Kucyki ::One more chance to bring that holiday cheer ::Before the fun, there's preparation ::(Just around the corner) ::Shopping, cooking, decorations ::(The complications) ::It's all worth it in the end ::Spreading joy to all your friends ::Even when it never, ever ::Ever seems to end ::Aah! :Spike ::Hearth's Warming Eve is getting close ::We're not prepared, I fear ::Twilight, you should take a break :Sparkle ::No time for rest, that much is clear ::I made a list and checked it twice ::There's lots to do on here ::Oh, if I can't get everything done ::I'll have to wait and celebrate next year :Kucyki ::One more day before the cheer ::Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! ::One last chance before the holiday's here ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! ::One more day to make the holiday great ::One more day until we celebrate :Znaczkowa ::Please, oh, please make it really, really great! :Post ::One more gift, try to hurry, don't be late! :Rose i Lily ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! Gotta concentrate! :Wszyscy ::Just one more day until we all celebrate! en:One More Day Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinków specjalnych